All internal combustion engines have an air cleaner for the engine air intake. The main function of the air cleaner is to keep away dust and other particles from the carburettor and the cylinders. The air filter prevents dust or dirt from blocking jets and causing wear on pistons and cylinders. The cleaner also functions as a silencer, as it muffles the intake noise from the carburettor and the air cleaner housing suppresses the resonance which occurs due to the air pressure variations in the induction pipe.